A Super Mario Galaxy Christmas
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach is hosting a Ball. Mario is going, but who else is he going to invite? MarioxRosalina


A/N: Hello everyone! It's that time of year again: Christmas. This story is going to be my very first oneshot featuring Mario and Rosalina. Hope you guys enjoy it, so grab some eggnog and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

A Super Mario Galaxy Christmas

Mushroom Kingdom

Mario and Luigi's House

I woke up on Christmas Eve morning, looking at my brother, Luigi, still sleeping peacefully. I got up and changed quickly and left the house to get the last of the Christmas presents. It was snowing when I left the house. It was a chilly morning and Peach's Christmas Ball is tomorrow, so I'm buying last minute presents. I'm also going to invite Rosalina to the Ball when I visit her later.

I entered Toad Town, looking for a good shop that's still open. Luckily, the mall was still open. I entered the mall, smelling the freshly made eggnog. I grabbed a cup and entered a store which had a lot of technology, perfect for Luigi. I saw something that I had to buy for him. I went to the other stores and bought him more stuff, including presents for my friends.

A couple of hours later…

I arrived home with all the presents wrapped and put them under the Christmas tree. Luigi was making lunch when I entered the kitchen. "Hey bro, are you heading for the Comet Observatory?" I nodded and went outside to the tree in the backyard. Rosalina put a Launch Star in the tree so me and Luigi can visit her. I climbed the tree and found the Launch Star buried in the snow. BANG! I launched towards the Come Observatory in space.

Comet Observatory

I launched upwards and flipped into the platform of the observatory. It was decorated with many lights for Christmas. I went towards the kitchen and found some of the Lumas cooking. "Hey Mario. Rosalina is not here at the moment." I told them that I wanted her to come to the Christmas Ball tomorrow. "We'll tell her when she comes back." The Luma said with happiness on its face. I waved goodbye and launched myself back down to my house. One of the Lumas flew up next to me with some good news. "Mario, I talked to Rosalina right after you left. She said that she would be honored to come." I was so happy….CRASH!!! I forgot to watch out where I landed and now I'm buried in the snow. I got up and told the Luma that I want her to come over here at 5 o clock tomorrow night. I waved goodbye to the Luma and went inside to get something warm to drink. I saw a note from Luigi on the table. "Dear bro, I went out to the castle to get ready for the Ball. Be back soon." I went over to the couch and sat down to watch some TV.

Christmas Morning

"Mario, get up! It's Christmas Day at last!" Luigi was shaking me like a 6 year old. I woke up and just smiled at him. We went downstairs to open presents. I watched as Luigi opened his present. "Holy smokes! It's the brand new laptop with a dark green color! Thanks, Mario!" I got a 300 coin gift card to my favorite video game store. The day went on and I was getting a bit nervous. The Christmas Ball was in two hours and Rosalina is going to arrive in a few minutes. I decided to wear my black tux with the red bowtie (my brother is wearing the same thing, but with a green tie). I was fixing my hair and I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to the door and my jaw fell to the floor. There stood Rosalina, wearing a white dress, star earrings, and a snowy white jacket. "Merry Christmas Mario. Merry Christmas Luigi." Rosalina said as we headed for the castle. I couldn't take m eyes off of Rosalina. She is capable of melting the snow.

Peach's Castle

We entered the beautifully decorated castle to see many guests talking and exchanging gifts. Luigi managed to bring all the presents without dropping it into the snow like he did last year. We were greeted by people from all over the kingdom, but I talked to Rosalina the most. It was time for all the guests to dance in the center of the ballroom. I helped Peach get a band to play tonight. Luigi danced with his girlfriend, Daisy, while I danced with Peach and Rosalina. The band was doing great until they asked me to play Have Yourself a Very Merry Christmas with the trumpet. Nobody knew I played the trumpet until tonight.

I told Peach and Rosalina to sit down and watch them perform the song while I used the bathroom. The band started and the next pat was my que to go on the stage with my red trumpet. I walked out slowly and started to play my solo. The ballroom exploded with cheers as I continued. When the song was over, I jumped off the stage while I was shaking everyone's hand. I noticed Rosalina smiling when I hugged Peach. The rest of the night was great. We had a hug feast and ended with happiness. I said goodbye to Peach and everyone else and took Rosalina back to my house. "Mario, I had a wonderful time tonight. Why didn't you tell me that you can play the trumpet?" Rosalina asked. I just smiled as we came near my house. "Thanks for everything, Mario." She then kissed me on the cheek and floated towards the Comet Observatory. I went inside the house and noticed a single present underneath the tree. I picked it up and my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I forgot to give Rosalina her present. I launched myself towards the Observatory.

Comet Observatory

I landed on the platform and ran around, trying to find Rosalina. I stopped and I felt a drop hit my forehead and I looked up at the moon. I saw a figure up there. Maybe Rosalina was up there. I searched for a Launch Star that would take me up there. I found one at last, but it launched me towards the giant Christmas tree in front of the observatory. I landed on the base of the tree and started my log climb to the star. I swinged from branch to branch until I reached the top of the tree. The star was really a Launch Star. I launched from the tree and was on my way to the moon. It was getting a bit cold and was wondering why in all the galaxies is Rosalina doing up here in the cold.

The Moon

I landed on a platform and was amazed what was here. I was the moon, but it was Christmas time up here. I looked around and saw Rosalina at the top of a tower. I found a Launch Star, which took me to the very top. I landed on the roof to find her crying and was talking to herself. Looks like she didn't notice me when I was coming up here.

"I still can't believe what happen tonight. I got to spend some time with Mario, but he spent more time with Peach. I know he loves her, but I have feelings for him since the day I met him. Mario, if you can hear me, I…I…I love you." I saw tears falling from her face. I decided to jump and land in front of her. "Oh, Mario. You surprised me. What are you doing here?" I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my gift to her. She grabbed it and opened it, revealing a golden star shaped necklace. "Oh my god! Mario, this is so sweet of you to give me something," she paused for a moment and started to cry again, "I don't know why you came up here for, but aren't you going to spend time with the one you love?" I looked at her with a smile and nodded my head. I went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. She was blushing a really deep red as snow began to fall from the sky.

I can feel happiness all around me on this Christmas Day. Even Bowser, my arch enemy for many years, is actually being nice on this day. I looked back at Rosalina and held her close to me. She was shivering a bit so I hugged her even more. I looked into her eyes as she did with mine. Our faces got closer and our lips were inches apart until the space between them filled up as we kissed. Her lips were so soft I felt like I was kissing an angel. After 20 seconds of kissing, we broke apart, needing some air. "I love you Mario." I looked back at her with a smile on my face, "I love you too, Rosalina." I told her as I pulled her into another kiss. I knew she wanted more, but we all have to wait.

The rest of the night, me and Rosalina were holding each other as we saw a shooting star in the snowy sky. I was happy and so was Rosalina. I hope everyone has a great Christmas because I don't want it to end.

A/N: I hope that everyone will have a Wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you in my next chapter!!!.


End file.
